


A Little Daddy Time

by spncancercare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncancercare/pseuds/spncancercare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets stuck babysitting his nephew for an evening and things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Daddy Time

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spncancercare.tumblr.com/post/80560164611/a-little-daddy-time)

Cas had no idea why he’d agreed to this. It probably had something to do with Gabriel’s penchant for blackmail or the pleading look Kali gave him. No matter the reason, now he was stuck with a wailing baby and no idea how to stop it. “Only a few hours,” they said. “He won’t make a peep,” they said. “He’ll be a perfect little angel,” they said. How they lied. Raj started crying ten minutes after his parents left and now Uncle Cas was at a loss. He’d never been left alone with the baby like this before and panic was setting in. He’d tried feeding him, tried changing him, hell, he’d even tried singing but the only songs he knew were either inappropriate gangster rap or 70’s rock and Highway to Hell didn’t seem to be doing the trick. So after all else had failed, Cas had held him, pacing back and forth, praying for some divine intervention.

 When it didn’t come, Cas snapped. He lost control of his bodily functions and called Dean. Under normal circumstances, he would never have dreamt of reaching out to his neighbor. The man was so cocky, so annoying, so…hot, Cas could barely stand him. Sure, it was mostly his overwhelming sexual attraction to the man that made him more socially awkward than usual when they spoke but he liked to blame it on Dean’s bad attitude about life in general. It made Cas feel like slightly less of a loser. Only slightly.

But suddenly the phone was in his hand and ringing in his ear. He had barely finished explaining when Dean said, “We’ll be right there.” He could probably hear the shrieking from his house across the street. It was miracle nobody had called the police yet. It sounded like Cas was killing a cow.

Cas had resorted to trying to bribe Raj with food, money, women, anything, when there was a knock at the door. Cas bolted over and threw the door open. “Oh, thank God.”

“Don’t thank me yet! Let’s see if I can get this little guy to stop wailing first,” Dean reached over and took the baby, easy as pie. As he walked in like he owned the place, his son Ben appeared behind him.

“Hi, Cas! Wow, he’s really loud, huh?”

“Yes, Ben. Yes, he is,” Cas’s face seemed to melt with failure and hopelessness. What kind of an uncle was he? He couldn’t even take care of his own nephew for one evening.

“Don’t worry. Dad will fix him! He says I was a _super_ crier but he always knew what to do,” the boy’s face lit up with memories he probably didn’t actually possess but were as good as real in his mind.

“Oh God I hope so, Ben. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“That’s your problem, Cas, you have no faith!” Dean shouted from the living room. That was rich coming from him, the man who seemed to think the sky was perpetually falling. If it wasn’t the trash collectors charging too much or the new ugly lampposts in the park, it was his next door neighbor’s hedges impeding on his yard.  

“Dean, I have plenty of f…” Cas stopped. Something was different. Hell had frozen over. There was silence. He could feel tears in his eyes but that wasn’t his style, especially not in front of Dean so he told himself he was imagining them. “What did you do? Is he…is he dead?”

“What? Are you crazy? He’s fine! Look! Just needed a little daddy time.”

“Daddy time? You’re not his father. _I’m_ his uncle! What was I doing wrong?”

“Eh, who knows. Kids are weird. I mean, look at Ben.” As the words left his mouth, Ben knocked over a large, _large_ stack of books.

“Oops. Sorry, Cas.” 

“Thank you, Dean. Truly, I don’t know what I was going to do. I thought I was going crazy.”

 “Yeah, kids do that to you.”

“Hey! Uncle Sam says you were always like this! It’s not _my_ fault.”

“What does Samantha know? I’ll tell you what. Nothing!”

As Ben and Dean bickered back and forth, Cas sank onto the couch, disbelieving the lack of noise. He looked over at the baby in Dean’s arms and there he was, sound asleep. The little fucker.

“I’m hungry. Are we eating dinner here?”

“I think Cas can spring for pizza, after all we’ve done for him,” Dean finished with a wink. “How’s about I order while you go shower, buddy?”

 “What?” Cas blinked.

“You look like hell. Shower. Go.”

“Oh. Okay,” Cas stood and in a haze, walked towards the bathroom. He could hear Ben dictating his pizza order with shockingly great precision for a seven year old. Cas had noticed the frequent pizza deliveries made to Dean’s house so he couldn’t be too surprised.

Cas showered in a daze, still unbelieving the silence that now cocooned his house. He stumbled his way to his bedroom and changed. When he came out of the room, it was to find Ben setting the kitchen table and Dean peeling carrots over the sink.

“Uh…where’s the baby?”

“Oh hey, Cas. You look better. He’s over there,” Dean gestured with his chin to the armchair he had pulled into the kitchen door. Raj was dozing away, propped up with pillows, unaware of the pain and suffering and turmoil he had caused his uncle. Ignorance is bliss, Cas supposed. The doorbell rang and for a moment, Cas was terrified the baby would wake up and his hell would start again but Raj didn’t even move.

“Your treat,” Dean winked at Cas.

 Cas paid for the pizza and with Ben’s help, got the boxes to the table in mostly good condition. To Cas’s surprise, dinner was a peaceful affair and not at all awkward. Ben told them about his day at school and Dean seemed to supply all the right “oh really?”s and “she did what?”s. Ben also asked Dean about the latest mystery he was editing.

“Uncle Sam says that you better make Chuck hurry up ‘cause if Auntie Jess doesn’t get the next one soon she’s going to come for you.”

“You can’t hurry brilliance, kiddo. Or in this case, total mediocrity.”

“I’m sorry, you’re a book editor? Aren’t you a mechanic?”

“Well, I was. I mean, I still help out at my uncle’s place. Mostly when I can’t stand to read Chuck’s crap anymore. You came by once, didn’t you? You probably should again, I can hear that poor sucker choking away in the morning when you leave.”

Cas sat with this new knowledge for a beat. His hot neighbor he took for a dumb mechanic was Chuck Shirley’s book editor. And he noticed Cas’s car troubles to boot. This was getting interesting.

Before Cas could say anything, Dean continued, “You know what. Forget bringing it in. I’ll just come over tomorrow and take a look. You going to be around all day?”

And that was it. The beginning of the end. Or maybe the end of the beginning. They finished dinner and Dean slyly decided they should stick around another hour until Gabe and Kali got home, just in case, _for the baby_ , but the pieces had already come together for Cas. They made their way to the couch and found some awful animated movie Cas had never heard of to watch, which seemed to please Dean even more than Ben. When the wretched parents finally arrived, Gabe laughed so loud at poor damsel in distress Cassie getting saved by his knight in shining armor that he woke the baby. Cas felt a great sense of revenge as he watched them drive away with their screaming child. Dean meandered back across the street with Ben in tow, calling out that he would see Cas tomorrow.

And see him he did. With Ben at his mom’s for the weekend, Dean’s flirting, while no less charming than yesterday, was more overt. And with the man in a dirty white t-shirt, bending over Cas’s car all afternoon, it really wasn’t his fault when he jumped all over Dean when he was done.

Dean pulled back with a giant grin, “Been waiting to do that long, tiger?”

“Probably as long as you’ve been waiting for me to do it, you smug idiot. Come back here.”

 

* * *

 

Things slotted into place pretty quickly after that. First it was mostly dinners, sometimes at Cas’s but mostly at Dean’s. After all, he was the cook among them and it meant Ben could easily go to bed and leave them to more adult activities. Then the sleepovers started. It was quite accidental, really. Dean meant for them to talk to Ben about it first but one night after grown-up time, he fell asleep and Cas lay there, stroking Dean’s hair, knowing he should get dressed and leave but before he could, his eyes fluttered shut and his head drifted down gently next to Dean’s. Ben didn’t even bat an eyelash the next morning when he found a bleary-eyed Cas brewing coffee.

So when more and more of Cas’s stuff made its way to Dean and Ben’s the next step became a no-brainer. Why pay two mortgages when he could just move in? The other neighbors found the whole thing hilarious and took turns taking one item across the street, boasting about how much they had helped. It was Ben’s fault really because he had started taking Cas’s books over one at a time and generally being a nuisance.

The nail in the coffin was about a month after Cas had moved in, however. He was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea when Ben strode in.

“Papa? Can we have chicken nuggets for dinner tonight? Daddy wants spaghetti but I really want chicken nuggets.”

Cas turned to face him, “Papa?”

Ben turned bright red. “Sarah in class has two dads and she calls them Dad and Papa and I just thought I could call you that too because you’re like my dad now and you live here and you and Dad are basically married and I don’t have to and if you want I won’t but-”

“Ben,” Cas cut him off, “I would love it if you called me Papa. And Dad’s out of luck because I just happen to want chicken nuggets, too.”

Dean grumbled his way through dinner that night, bemoaning his lost pasta, but when Ben asked Papa for another helping, the complaints stopped and Dean cried. In a manly fashion of course.

 


End file.
